Running To Stand Still
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Ashley just wanted everything around her to stay still... but it wouldn't. (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. Addictions Never Go Away

_**October 1st 2018…**_

"Ash, you okay?" Amanda questioned after Ashley wandered over to her, all hyped up.

"Yeah I'm great just had some more Redbull." Ashley explained.

"That stuff will rot your kidneys." Amanda responded, rubbing her stomach as the baby kicked.

"Jeez you sound like Seth. Apparently he's just waiting for me to have an 'heart attack'." Ashley said on response.

"You drink too many of those, you will." Amanda responded.

"Yeah, just like you drinking too much wine making you forget that you took your pill that day." Ashley muttered.

"Excuse me?! I thought you were over that!" Amanda replied.

"Yeah, uh huh." Ashley said sarcastically.

"You have no right implying that mine and Finn's baby is a drunken mistake!" Amanda replied, clearly upset.

"Hey calm down, Little Mama!" Ashley responded. "Woo, that Redbull has kicked in now."

"You need to stop drinking that harmful crap!" Amanda replied angrily, Seth and Finn running towards them and Finn pulling Amanda to him.

"Hey it ain't that harmful, that drink gives me the energy I need to get through the day." Ashley said.

"Okay, separate corners, you two. And Ash, Mandy's rightly worried, she and Finn want you around their child to see him or her grow up." Seth explained, Ashley blowing a raspberry.

"Better than drugs." Ashley simply said.

"Ash, we're worried that you've swapped one addiction for another." Finn responded as he held Amanda.

"Thanks for your concern Irish boy but I'm completely fine." Ashley muttered.

"No, you're not, what if the caffeine overload causes a seizure?!" Amanda replied.

"Maybe you should've thought of that risk to your health before you got knocked up!" Ashley responded angrily, Amanda slapping her hard across the face.

"You say one more thing about mine and Finn's baby and I'll beat your ass senseless!" Amanda yelled as Finn held her back and guided her away, Ashley rubbing her face.

"That slap hurt." Ashley responded.

"Why were you mouthing off about their kid, Ash? That's not like you at all." Seth replied.

"I think you already know the answer to that one." Ashley responded.

"Yeah, you think Mandy lied about the Endometriosis and had no trouble getting pregnant. Mandy never lied about that, that excessive caffeine has overloaded your brain." Seth replied, Ashley narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Ashley said before heading to the locker room to find a chain wrapped around the mini fridge, locked with a padlock. "What the fuck is this bullshit?!" She growled before seeing a note.

' _Sorry sis but your Redbull drinking needs to stop. Matt and Jeff.'_

"Oh those sons of bitches! Better go find some bolt cutters." Ashley responded.

When she found the closet, she found another note in Amanda's handwriting.

' _Bolt cutters are being hidden until this stops, Sis.'_

"Like that's gonna stop me." Ashley said before picking up a hack saw. "Hopefully this will do the trick."

It was in their locker room that Amanda was laying down, her head in Finn's lap.

"Every time, she says it'll stop at one… I hoped the boys chained the fridge up." Amanda muttered, Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's stomach as their baby kicked against his right hand… before they heard Ashley yelling in anger.

"Motherfucker!" Ashley yelled.

"Yeah, she's pissed." Finn responded.

"The sooner the caffeine fades from her bloodstream, the better." Amanda replied… before they heard Ashley pounding her fists against the door.

"Alright this isn't funny anymore, where are the bolt cutters?!" Ashley demanded.

"Somewhere you won't find them, now lay off that stuff!" Finn replied.

"You can't stop me! I'll always find a loophole!" Ashley yelled.

Ashley stormed off and Finn helped Amanda sit up… and Amanda cringed as she felt a tiny foot slam into her ribcage.

"Yeah, I don't like the yelling either, kiddo." Amanda responded before she and Finn kissed and Amanda readjusted her white and black lace babydoll top.

It was when Raw was starting off that Amanda was in the ring and announced the number one contenders battle royal participants… but Ashley interrupted her when she didn't hear her own name, Ashley getting in the ring and grabbing a microphone.

"Why isn't my name on that list?!" Ashley asked.

"Because you're in no condition to wrestle for it. You can't go through a day without shaking violently so it's not only for your health and safety but for those around you." Amanda responded.

"You are seriously putting one of the best wrestlers on the sideline?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Ashley yelled.

"You don't care about anyone's health and safety, Ash!" Amanda replied, attempting to leave but Ashley stopped her by grabbing her arms.

"What the hell is she doing?! Mandy's pregnant, let her go, Ash!" Renee responded as Finn ran to the ring and got in it to pull Ashley off of Amanda.

"Back off of her, Ash! She's doing what's best for you and everyone around you!" Finn replied as he shielded Amanda and got her out of the ring.

Ashley ran after them and knocked Finn down, which also caused Amanda to fall… and Ashley's eyes widened in terror, Amanda's arms around her stomach as Finn immediately checked on Amanda and paramedics rushed out to them.

"You're both gonna be okay…" Finn responded as he held Amanda's left hand, both with tears in their eyes as he followed Amanda to the ambulance and Ashley followed after them… only for Seth to hold her back as the ambulance left with Amanda and Finn.

"What the hell is the matter with you?! You could've caused Mandy to suffer a miscarriage or go into preterm labor!" Seth replied angrily.

"Seth, it was an accident!" Ashley yelled.

"Accident, my ass, you ran at both of them! Why the hell did you do that?!" Seth shouted.

"Why should she get what she wants when I get nothing? That title shot was mine and that bitch took it away from me!" Ashley yelled.

"You know what, go ahead and rot your body out with that junk! We're done!" Seth responded before he went to go get his things out of the locker room and put them in the rental car before he left.

He was panicked and hoping that his godchild was okay.


	2. Protecting

Seth walked into the ER and to the room… and heard the strong heartbeat echoing, which alleviated his fears as he saw the baby on the ultrasound screen.

"Everything's fine but you're being admitted for observation, Mrs. Balor. I recommend going on leave soon." The doctor responded before she looked closer at the screen. "Do you two want to know what the gender is?" She questioned.

"Yes." Amanda responded.

"Your little one is a boy… congratulations." The doctor replied, Amanda and Finn smiling before they kissed.

After the exam was over, Seth walked in.

"Hey… I'm sorry about what happened earlier." Seth replied.

"It's not your fault, Seth. She needs to keep her distance from me, Finn and our son and if going on leave is gonna make Ashley stay away, that's what I'll have to do." Amanda responded.

"She won't like that." Seth replied.

"Too bad, Liam's safety is a lot more important. Ashley needs to cut back drastically on the Redbull before she tries to hurt mine and Mandy's son again." Finn responded.

"Yeah but something tells me she wouldn't be around for much longer." Seth said.

"If she doesn't stop with this, she's gonna badly damage herself." Amanda responded as Seth rested his left hand on her stomach and felt a tiny foot kick against it.

It was at the arena that Ashley was pissed at Stephanie.

"Suspended?!" Ashley yelled.

"You caused Mandy to fall, she could've lost the baby!" Stephanie responded.

"You know what Stephanie you might as well tear up contract here because I got offered one by my old sponsor, Redbull, I was gonna decline it but I'll be taking it now." Ashley responded.

"You think they'll sponsor you once they find out that you're abusing their drink?! And you're proving my point, you don't care about Mandy or hers and Finn's baby, you selfish bitch!" Stephanie responded angrily, Ashley turning incensed.

"I'm not abusing their drinks! Basically all us that are sponsored by Redbull are hooked onto their stuff! And what happened tonight was an accident!" Ashley said.

"That was no damn accident, Ash, you've been horrible towards Mandy since you found out that she's pregnant!" Stephanie responded angrily.

"I'm not gonna stand here and fight with you anymore, I'm out of here!" Ashley replied before turning around and leaving.

Ashley packed her things up and called TJ, who showed up and drove her to the hotel… when they got into their room, they decided to talk.

"They say anything about Mandy or the kid? That was an accident but it was frightening." TJ explained.

"Somehow, Mandy's got them thinking I intentionally hurt her and tried to cause her to lose the baby." Ashley answered.

"Damn that's pretty dark even for Tiny. Let's just hope and pray she doesn't try to sue you." TJ replied.

"I doubt she would but I don't doubt that she and Finn want me to keep my distance." Ashley responded.

"You think that's a wise idea on their part, for them to cut you out of their lives?" TJ asked.

"Honestly TJ I really don't care anymore, I'm always gonna be traveling once I sign this contract so what's the point on them keeping me in their lives, when I ain't gonna be around." Ashley said.

At the hospital, Amanda, Finn and Seth were asleep when Finn heard his phone go off and answered it.

"Lara?" Finn responded, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Finn, did I wake you?" Lara asked.

"I don't remember dozing off." Finn replied as he lightly rubbed Amanda's stomach and felt Liam kick against his hand. "They're okay, Mandy and Liam are okay." He explained, Lara breathing a relieved sigh.

"That's good, the girls were getting worried about their aunt and cousin." Lara responded as she looked at Tiffany, who was curled up in her lap sleeping as she had cried herself out.

"They'll be able to see them soon, Lara." Finn replied as Amanda tried to get comfortable. "You have any ideas that'll help Mandy sleep better? Liam tends to keep her up at night." He responded.

"Little ones can be active at night, went through that. Only time the girls were calm was when Bryan would hold me." Lara explained before Tiffany opened her eyes.

"Are they okay, Mommy?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes they are okay sweetie, Auntie Mandy and Liam are okay." Lara answered.

"That's good. I can't wait to meet him." Tiffany replied.

"It'll be a bit longer, kiddo, Auntie Mandy will bring him into the world in February." Lara explained before she turned back to the phone. "I'll check on you all later." She responded before they hung up.

Finn kicked his shoes off and helped Amanda sit up before he pulled her into his arms and they stretched out in the bed, his right hand resting on her stomach and Liam's kicks calming down.

"He only calms down when you hold me." Amanda responded before they kissed… and Seth opened his eyes, seeing a text on his phone from Luke.

 _'TJ just came and picked Ashley up, they've taken all her gear and are on the road.'_

 _'She needs to stop with the damn Redbull… I broke up with Ash earlier after she seemed to not care that she put Mandy and baby boy Balor in danger.'_ Seth responded.

 _'Hey is it true that she got offered a contract with Redbull?'_ Luke texted.

 _'Yeah but she was gonna turn it down because of her one there with WWE.'_ Seth replied.

 _'Steph suspended her.'_ Luke replied.

 _'Steph is very protective of Mandy and the baby, she sees the kid as a grandchild basically.'_ Seth responded.

"Everything okay?" Amanda questioned, Seth looking up at her.

"I'll tell you later. Just rest." Seth responded, Amanda and Finn settling back into sleep.

 _ **October 3rd 2018…**_

At the apartment in Brooklyn, Amanda had finished eating when she heard her LG Aristo 2 ringing and answered it.

"Hey, Jeff." Amanda responded.

"She's got herself another surfing contract, again." Jeff responded.

"Yeah, Seth told me about the contract once I was released from the hospital." Amanda replied.

"How are you and the baby feeling?" Jeff asked.

"Baby's fine, kicking away. I got bruised up a bit, on my left hip… I know it was unintentional but I just… honestly, she should've stayed in the ring or left through the crowd but she ran at us." Amanda responded.

"I'm now worried she's gonna go back to her old ways, Redbull do often throw wild parties." Jeff said.

"Jeff, I think she's not happy about me and Finn having a kid and that's what kicked off her drinking all the Redbull." Amanda responded, lightly rubbing her stomach as Liam kicked sleepily.

"No she's always been a Redbull drinker ever since she got sponsored by them back in 2015." Jeff said.

"She wasn't subtle about calling me a liar about the difficulty in trying to have a kid." Amanda explained, Jeff realising that Amanda was upset about how Ashley acted before the incident.

"I wonder if all of this has gotta do with the big fight her and Seth had a few months ago." Jeff said.

"They fought with each other that badly?" Amanda asked.

"Badly doesn't describe it, that fight was pretty fucking ugly." Jeff responded.

"They must've mended things though… until last night. Seth told her they were through." Amanda replied.

"Oh I wasn't even know about that one. Hang on." Jeff said before going onto Ashley's Twitter page. "Oh she did change her relationship status. Seth didn't take too kindly to you and Baby Balor being put in danger."

"And Ash reacted badly to the breakup, I guess." Amanda responded.

"Yeah, I thought of trying to talk sense into her but now that's bit late." Jeff said.

"Someone needs to. If I go near her, she'll get really pissed off." Amanda replied.

"I'll see what I can do, kiddo." Jeff responded before they hung up and Amanda saw Finn walk in, her and Finn kissing.

At the same time, Ashley was thinking back.


	3. Perceived As Betrayal

_**August 22nd 2018…**_

" _Look, you can't solve nothing by being silent and angry about it, Ash. Go talk to Seth, fix things." Amanda responded as Ashley sat back down._

" _There's nothing to fix at Mandy! I'm ready to take another step in this relationship but he's not." Ashley said._

" _Well some guys are like that but you can't just hide out here, you two can't just leave things broken." Amanda replied, Ashley seeing Amanda's tiny baby bump and turning startled… and then hearing the door open._

" _Okay, got the bread and butter flavored pickles and ice cream bars… oh, hey Ash. You okay?" Finn responded, setting the food aside._

" _Please tell me you got a Redbull with all that?" Ashley asked._

" _You really shouldn't drink those." Finn replied as Amanda ate a banana split ice cream bar._

" _Hey I was sponsored by Redbull, gotta a lot of respect for that company and I love the drinks, expect for the sugar free one." Ashley responded._

" _And I don't buy them after one caused Mandy to get sick." Finn explained._

" _She's probably just not used to the amount of caffeine and sugar in it." Ashley said._

" _And I had a hellish migraine that day but better to be safe than sorry." Amanda responded as she lightly rubbed her stomach. "Just take into consideration what I said, okay?" She questioned as she finished off the ice cream bar and ate some pickles._

" _Yeah yeah. I'm going out for a bit." Ashley said before she stood up and left._

" _She knows?" Finn asked._

" _I didn't even have to tell her, she looked right at me and knew. I'm surprised she didn't try to beat you to death… though I'm worried about her drinking the Redbull." Amanda responded._

" _She's probably plotting it in her head." Finn said._

" _You think she sees you as a prowler?" Amanda asked as they kissed._

" _Any sibling would see an older man that way if he's with a younger woman." Finn responded…_

 **Present time** _ **, October 3rd 2018…**_

Finn turned to his left and saw that Amanda was asleep… and turned back to his phone, seeing a text from TJ.

' _Bonjour Balor, you wouldn't be seeing us for awhile, big swell forming off the coast France, which means big waves to ride.'_

' _Don't get yourselves killed.'_ Finn responded.

' _Yeah like as though you guys would give a fuck if we die.'_ TJ responded.

"Is he mouthing off over text?" Amanda questioned after sitting up.

"They're off to France to surf some big waves and apparently he claims we wouldn't give a fuck if they die." Finn answered.

"That weed has rotted his brain." Amanda responded before they kissed… and she looked at her phone to see a text from Matt.

"Redbull has rotted her brain and weed has rotted his." Finn replied.

"Yeah." Amanda replied.

' _Off surfing in France is what they said.'_

' _And TJ claimed that Finn and I don't care.'_ Amanda responded, rubbing her stomach as Liam kicked.

At the same time, Ashley checked a Twitter update… which had an ultrasound picture and a caption from Amanda.

' _It's a boy!'_

"Well it's official, they are having a boy." Ashley said, showing TJ the picture.

"I'm out $200! Damn Bryan!" TJ responded.

"You thought it was a girl?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah I did." TJ admitted.

"Oh well just pay him when we get back." Ashley said. "Selfie time!" She said before taking a picture of her and TJ.

' _Heading off to France with this crazy dude. Flying out in two hours and I can't wait to catch some big waves #surfing #travel #back at it again'_

A response quickly followed it.

' _Don't get yourselves killed!'_

"Look at you Miss Popular." TJ said.

"You said they weren't worried." Ashley responded.

"This is Twitter, what do you expect?" TJ asked, Ashley shrugging.

"That's true." Ashley said.

It was when they were ready for the day that Amanda and Finn were out in the park and Finn wrapped a blanket around Amanda as they ate.

"You're being sweet." Amanda responded before they kissed.

"We rarely get time to ourselves, love." Finn replied as he lovingly rubbed Amanda's stomach and felt Liam kick against his hand… as Sami and Dakota ran by and stopped, Sami looking at Dakota.

"You didn't know, did you? About them getting married and having a kid?" Dakota asked.

"I didn't… how are she and the baby?" Sami responded.

"They're doing well even though Ashley Hardy pushed Amanda down." Dakota said.

"What the hell was Ashley thinking?!" Sami asked, startled.

"Probably high on drugs who knows. But she's quit WWE and is back with Redbull again." Dakota said.

It was after the date in the park that Amanda and Finn were walking around and Amanda saw a text on her phone from Kevin.

' _You better get on Twitter and check Ashley's page out.'_

' _Alright.'_ Amanda responded before she did so.

' _Ocean: 1, Me: 0. You wouldn't beat me next time I get in the water with you.'_ Before it showed a picture of the ride side of Ashley head shaved off with a big split running across her head.

"The hell is wrong with her?!" Amanda replied as Finn wrapped his arms around her.

"Who knows with her." Finn replied.

"If she weren't injured, I'd throttle her!" Amanda responded, Finn knowing she was pissed.

"I know, love. She needs to come back… and behave." Finn replied.

"I doubt that'll work. Getting Ashley Hardy to behave is similar to trying to get Goldust to admit that he was the mastermind of GTV." Amanda responded.

"So we'll just let her run wild?" Finn asked.

"I hate to even say this… but we need to call her dad." Amanda responded, Finn knowing it was a last resort to call Gil.

She dialed the older man's number and he answered.

"Mandy, are you and the baby okay?" Gil asked.

"Yes, we're okay, little guy's kicking up a storm… Ash busted her head open pretty bad." Amanda explained as she rubbed her stomach and Liam kept kicking.

"Is she alright?! What happened?!" Gil asked, flying into a panic.

"She was surfing and crashed onto a rock. As far as I know, she's okay enough to have posted a pic of the injury on Twitter." Amanda explained, Gil checking Ashley's profile page.

"I always worry about her when she goes surfing or cliff diving." Gil said.

"I worry too… she's not cutting back on the Redbull." Amanda responded.

"I'll go find her and talk to her." Gil replied.

"And please tell her to keep in touch with Matt and Jeff, they're getting scared too." Finn responded.

"She hasn't been talking to them again?" Gil asked.

"They locked up the mini fridge on Raw to keep her from her Redbull." Amanda responded.

"She's a stubborn one she is, must have got that from her mom." Gil said.

"Yeah." Amanda responded, cringing slightly as Liam kicked against her ribcage. "He's gonna break a rib before I know it." She muttered.

"Yeah… hang on I got a message." Gil said, before checking his phone. "It's from Ash."

"What does it say?" Amanda asked.

"She's told me about her head splitting open, she got swamped by the wave she was surfing and the board hit her head. She's gonna be coming back to America in a few days, gonna explore around France and she's gonna come see me when her head is healed up." Gil replied.

"Hopefully she doesn't do anything else that'll get her hurt." Amanda replied before they hung up.

Across the ocean, Ashley was looking around the French Countryside.

But she knew she had to go back home.


	4. Home Sweet Home

_**October 5th 2018…**_

Ashley and Gil hugged and Gil got her to sit down.

"You want any ice?" Gil asked.

"Nah I'm good thanks. It's just one of those things that need heal in time." Ashley said.

"And it'd heal faster if you cut back on the Redbull… Ash, in the past few days, you blew up at Mandy, knocked her onto the ground and injured yourself." Gil explained.

"Hey the last two were accidents. I've injured myself surfing before, don't you blame the company I'm working for." Ashley responded.

"I'm worried it's hurting you, kiddo." Gil replied.

"I know you worry about me Dad but I'm all grown up remember?" Ashley responded.

"Yes, I know. Much like Mandy's parents know that she's grown but they still worry about her… most parents never stop worrying about their kids." Gil explained.

In Brooklyn, Amanda had finished her prenatal yoga workout and then heard a knock at the door… before she walked over and opened it, TJ walking in.

"Why are you here?" Amanda questioned after closing the door.

"Am I not allowed to call in along my way back down to home?" TJ asked.

"Well, you didn't call." Amanda responded, readjusting her _Workout Or Take A Nap?_ maternity tank top… and getting closer, TJ saw an outline of a tiny foot for a second.

"Well I knew if I called you wouldn't answer." TJ said.

"I was ticked off." Amanda responded.

"You and Finn could've lost your baby, of course you'd be upset." TJ replied.

"TJ, her drinking all this Redbull is really starting to worry me and everyone else." Amanda explained.

"Well I can't blame her for being hooked onto it, it's really helps with the stresses of traveling all the time, you got it lucky with WWE." TJ said.

"TJ, there was and still is a lot of stress and havoc on and off camera. Not everyone has accepted things." Amanda admitted.

"I know that, but with Redbull we're traveling around the world all the time, one week I can be here and the next I'm in Australia repeating Redbull." TJ replied.

"Well hopefully, she cuts back on it." Finn responded after walking in, him and Amanda kissing.

 _ **October 8th 2018…**_

"Remind me why I'm here after last week's insanity? And can't you handle things for a week or two?" Amanda questioned after Baron called her into the office.

"I want to get Hardy back to WWE and you are gonna help me." Baron explained.

"She's made her choices and I've made mine." Amanda replied, rubbing her stomach and heading to the restroom.

Baron waited and then Amanda returned.

"Don't give me that look, I have a tiny human moving around inside of me. And I'm not risking his life just to go through with your crazy scheme! Remember? Those got people in trouble in NXT." Amanda responded.

"I just want you to talk to her, this could be a perfect opportunity since she's out on injury with Redbull." Baron replied. "And not a vid chat, go to Miami and talk to her, face to face."

"My husband was right, you are an ass! Every time I'm near Ash, she goes off at me!" Amanda responded, startling Baron.

"Why can't you try?! We need a really good wrestler like her!" Baron yelled.

"Stop yelling at her! You want Ash here, go find her yourself instead of trying to send Mandy after her!" Finn replied angrily after walking in, putting himself in front of Amanda and lightly rubbing Amanda's stomach as Liam kicked.

"Fine be like that but don't come crying if she gets killed while surfing or cliff diving!" Baron retorted.

Finn guided Amanda out of the office and to his and Amanda's locker room, seeing Bryan waiting for them.

"What did baldhead and gutless want?" Bryan asked.

"For Mandy to go to Miami and talk to Ash." Finn responded as Amanda and Bryan hugged and Bryan placed his right hand on her stomach.

"Maybe he's right, I'm not taking his side, but perhaps talking to her might start fixing things." Bryan said.

"It has to be neutral ground though. She won't fly out to Brooklyn, I'm not going to Miami…" Amanda responded before she had to sit down. "Ow, that one hurt, Liam." She replied, her right hand resting on her ribcage.

"What if you called or vid chat her?" Bryan suggested.

"She won't answer us." Finn responded, Bryan sending out a video call to Ashley… who answered it.

"Hey, pal." Ashley responded sleepily.

"Hey… so, Corbin tried to get Mandy to fly out to Miami." Bryan explained, Ashley's hazel eyes widening. "Did I wake you?" He asked.

"These pain meds they've got me on make me sleepy." Ashley explained.

"They'll do that, just be careful." Bryan replied.

"Can you hand the phone to Mandy?" Ashley asked, Bryan doing so and Ashley looking at her. "How much weight have you gained so far? You're getting bigger."

"Look, I'm trying not to think the worst will happen but we're all worried… well, except for Corbin. I even told him that every time I'm near you, you go off at me." Amanda explained.

"Yeah that's true plus I don't think you want to be seeing me like this. Tell Corbin whatever offer he's got it's gonna have to wait for two years." Ashley responded.

"By that time, Liam Christopher will be a toddler." Amanda responded, Ashley knowing that the middle name was from their long gone friend Chris Benoit.

"Well there's nothing I can do, that's how long my contract with Redbull is." Ashley said.

"I've got it covered." Bryan replied before he left.

"And Mandy? Chris would be proud that you're naming the baby after him." Ashley responded.

"He would…" Amanda replied as she brushed her tears away.

"Aw come on don't cry." Ashley said.

"It's hard not to. I miss them, they were a big part of our lives." Amanda responded as Finn held her.

"Yeah I know they were." Ashley responded.

"Remember that time I fell off the makeshift ring and Chris threw Jeff into the river?" Amanda questioned, her and Ashley laughing softly.

"Yeah I remember those days." Ashley answered.

At the same time, Bryan had walked into Baron's office.

"Just what the hell goes through your mind?! You insist on Mandy appearing here tonight after last week, then you try to send her to Miami to talk to Ash?!" Bryan replied.

"She's the only that Ash will listen to." Baron said, Bryan punching him.

"I'll have you know that I was just speaking to Ashley and she said you have to wait two years." Bryan said.

"That's how long her contract is?!" Baron asked.

"I guess she's hoping the time away will clear her mind." Bryan explained.

"Her mind wouldn't need clearing if Mandy hadn't gotten knocked up!" Baron responded angrily, Bryan punching him again.

"We get it, you hate that Mandy's decided to put her wrestling career on hold so she and Finn can start a family! But you know what?! It's their choice! How can you hate their child when its done nothing to you?!" Bryan replied, Baron rolling his eyes. "Do that again, I dare you!"

"That little kid ruined one of the best female wrestlers here and drove another one away!" Baron explained.

"You never liked Ashley anyway!" Bryan said.

"Vince adores her and Mandy like they're his kids!" Baron replied.

Answering another video call, Amanda saw a drunken Dakota.

"You really shouldn't be drinking right now." Amanda replied.

"Uh… it's midnight somewhere in this world." Dakota slurred.

"Kota, this isn't healthy for you. Are you alright? You seemed okay in the park a few days ago." Amanda replied as Dakota tried to sit up to see better.

"Yeah… yeah like you would care anyway." Dakota muttered.

"It would help if you open up about it." Amanda replied, Dakota narrowing her eyes.

"No way Jose!" Dakota slurred.

"He's a few rooms down the hallway." Finn responded as he walked in, Dakota jumping a bit at Finn's voice.

"You don't even know what we are talking about so butt out!" Dakota slurred.

"She's wasted, won't tell me what's wrong." Amanda replied, rubbing her stomach as Liam kicked and Dakota seeing the tiny outline of the baby boy's foot.

"Ugh the little demon spawn." Dakota muttered.

"Goodbye." Amanda replied, ending the video call and blocking Dakota's number. "Disrespectful bitch!" She muttered, Finn holding her.

And he knew that neither tolerated the name calling towards their son.


	5. Clearly Not Happy

"What do you mean she hung up on you and blocked your number?" Bryan asked while he was on a video call with Dakota.

"Because she's a bitch that's why." Dakota replied.

"What did you say to her?!" Bryan questioned.

"Nothing." Dakota responded.

"Try to calm down, I'm gonna go get her side of the story." Bryan responded before they hung up and he walked down the hallway, knocking on the door.

"Knock, knock. I'm here for your souls." Bryan said in his Hellraiser voice.

"Take your disrespectful cousin's one instead!" Amanda responded, Bryan noticing that she had been crying and walked in.

"Aw Tiny, I was just messing with you. What happened?" Bryan asked.

"She drunk dialed me, wouldn't tell me why she had been drinking and called Liam a demon spawn." Amanda explained as she brushed tears away.

"Damn it Kota." Bryan growled.

"She seemed okay a few days ago. What happened?" Finn responded as he had managed to calm Amanda down.

"It's family stuff, I'm not to say it at the moment." Bryan said.

"Well she doesn't need to take it out on us." Finn responded.

"Balor don't you dare!" Bryan growled.

"Bryan, you have children yourself. How would you feel if someone insulted them?" Finn replied, Bryan understanding where Finn's and Amanda's mindsets were.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll talk to her." Bryan responded before he left.

Reaching a hallway, he sent out a video call to Dakota… who answered.

"They told me you insulted their baby." Bryan replied, Dakota cursing under her breath.

"So?! I need her and she's gonna be too busy taking care of that kid! I bet that Mandy lied when she said she had fertility trouble!" Dakota responded angrily.

"You owe her the truth." Bryan replied.

"Not happening!" Dakota said.

"Kota, Terry doesn't want this in his dying days!" Bryan responded.

"Goodbye." Dakota said before hanging up.

Amanda was watching as Kevin fought against Bobby Lashley… and jumped as Bobby injured Kevin's knees, Finn seeing the horror in her eyes.

"Why am I trying not to scream about this after what he did earlier this year?" Amanda asked as Finn held her.

"Because even though bashing Dakota was wrong it still hurts to see someone get hurt." Finn said.

"It does. Bobby never used to be like this." Amanda replied as Luke walked in, shaken up. "Ironman, you okay?" She asked as Luke closed the door.

"Yeah… I'm okay." Luke said as he sat down.

"That was horrific out there." Finn responded.

"Much as I don't want to admit it, yes it was." Luke replied.

"Kota call you too?" Amanda questioned.

"Nah she hadn't. Why? What's going on?" Luke asked.

"She went off and insulted Liam." Finn responded, startling Luke.

"Damn it Kota." Luke muttered.

"Your brother said those same words." Amanda replied, rubbing her stomach as Liam kicked.

"I'm surprised that's the only words he said." Luke said.

"He said it's a family matter… Terry's sick again, isn't he?" Finn responded.

"I'm not saying anything and remember Balor you can't make me talk you are a little flea compared to me." Luke replied.

Amanda stood up, Luke yelling out when she grabbed him by his right ear.

"Start talking before I twist it off! Mick taught me how!" Amanda responded angrily.

"Ow, ow, ow! I'm not talking! Someone help!" Luke yelled.

Finn managed to pull Amanda off as Hunter ran in.

"You fucking crazy bitch!" Luke yelled as he stood up, Amanda realising that she was holding Luke's stud earring.

"I just wanted the truth, we've known each other for 24 years! Is Terry dying?!" Amanda responded.

"If we are not ready to tell you don't have bloody pull out earrings! Have some damn respect for a thing know as privacy!" Luke shouted before grabbing the earring out of her hand and leaving, muttering to himself.

"Hormones took over?" Hunter asked.

"All we asked for is the truth but I feel like Kota and Luke just see us as outsiders! 24 years, gone!" Amanda responded as Finn held her.

In the _Team KO_ locker room, Luke had a towel to his wound as Bryan walked in.

"Mandy got all hormonal?" Bryan asked.

"What do you think?! Damn bitch can't respect a thing called privacy!" Luke said.

"She's been in our lives since we were kids, she is family! What, did you and Kota stop seeing her as family?!" Bryan responded angrily.

"Hey I don't stop seeing her as family! I just think Kota should be the one telling about Terry!" Luke yelled.

"Well Kota won't." Bryan responded.

"If you ever say anything you little motherfucker-" Luke started to say before being punched by Bryan.

"Shut up already and go get that ear fixed!" Bryan replied, Luke leaving… and Bryan video calling Amanda.

"I didn't mean to yank the earring out. He made a stupid remark about Finn's size and I flipped." Amanda responded.

"Yeah I know but just avoid him for now. What kind of remark was it?" Bryan responded.

"That I'm a flea compared to him. Sounds like something Baron would say." Finn replied.

"Well technically you are. He's 6'8" and basically made out of steel while you are only about 5'11." Bryan responded.

"Still, it set Mandy off." Finn responded, wrapping his arms around Amanda's waist.

"Yeah but still he could have been nastier. Only reason he was bleeding is because she caught him off guard." Bryan replied.

"True. Did Lara ever flip out at him or anyone when she was pregnant? Honestly, there are times I feel calm and other times that I feel like I'm losing it." Amanda responded.

"Well there was a time when she was pregnant with Tiffany and Luke made a joke about how she looked like she swallowed a basketball, so Lara threw a pan at his head, he ducked and it smashed the kitchen window." Bryan said.

"He should've known better." Finn responded.

"Yeah we look back it now and laugh." Bryan replied.

In the trainer's room, Luke's ear had stopped bleeding when Seth walked in.

"Tiny is very hormonal…" Luke replied.

"Mandy ripped your earring out?" Seth responded in disbelief.

"Yep." Luke said.

"Are you gonna get it re-done?" Seth asked.

"I'll just do it myself, not paying to get it re-done. After it heals." Luke said.

"Best to let it heal…" Seth responded.

"And never piss Mandy off again." Luke replied.

"What did you do that was so bad that you lost your earring?" Seth asked.

"Family stuff that I'm not talking about. That and uh… I called Balor a flea." Luke replied.

"Yeah, insulting someone's height never ends well." Seth responded.

"Well it's sorta true, haven't you seen him stand next to me?" Luke said.

"He's not the shortest person on the roster." Seth replied.

"Anyone who is 5'11" and below is basically a flea compared to me. Those guys get destroyed by Braun." Luke responded.

Seth knew there was no trying to talk Luke out of his mindset.


End file.
